Deflection
The power of Deflection is a powerful magical ability that allows its user to repel magical attacks when consciously activated. This is distinct from the ability most upper-level telekinetics have to repel attacks. While upper-level telekinetics (like Prue, Billie, Chris and Grams) can only deflect physical active powers, deflection can deviate any and all active powers. This power is granted to only one witch per generation, making whoever has it a natural target for demons and warlocks. The warlock Eames once killed a powerful witch named Vivian whose key ability was this power, stealing it in a plot to kill all whitelighters. When Prue tried to use her telekinetic powers on him, he used it to deflect her magic back at her, which sent her flying. When Piper tried to freeze him, the first time it had no effect on her because her power did not work on good witches, but the second time she used her power with more force, so when Eames deflected it she was sent flying back into a cabinet. Later, when vanquishing him, the Charmed Ones had to counteract all of his powers in a spell. Phoebe wrote the line countering his deflection power, noting it sounded rather "country western": "I'm rejectin' yer deflection!" ("Blinded by the Whitelighter") List of Users *Vivian *Eames (stolen from Vivian) Appendices ")]] :(Book of Shadows text:)'' Deflection :Bestowed upon one witch in :a generation, the Power of :Deflection is a witch's best :shield against the forces of :Darkness. Deflection can be :used against all Supernatural :powers, including those of :'G'ood, and, potentially, it could :be manipulated to defend evil as well. :Like a shield, the Deflection power must be :consciously activated; therefore, a Witch with :this power is vulnerable when unaware of an :impending supernatural attack. Similar Powers Shielding Like Deflection, Shielding can deflect powers but only active ones such as energy beams, energy balls, etc. Deviation Though it's not a power but an ability, Deviation is very similar to deflection, however, it is channeled through one's power, an example being the power of telekinesis. Prue could send things like energy balls and fireballs flying back at demons. Piper can also do something very similar, though she channeled it not through telekinesis, but her power of molecular combustion . Paige and Phoebe have also been seen using a form of deviation, Paige with her power of telekinetic orbing similar to Prue's telekinesis and Phoebe can deflect powers with her power of empathy by channeling demons emotions. PrueDeviation3.jpg|Prue using Deviation; through Telekinesis DeviationPiper.jpg|Piper using Deviation; through Molecular Combustion Gallery File:Vlcsnap-1529250.jpg|Eames activates his stolen deflection power. Notes * This is the only power to have an entry in the Book of Shadows, not counting Leo's Tips For Future Whitelighters, which includes explains how all whitelighter powers work. Behind the Scenes * The back-up of this page was sold in 2009. In season 2/season 3, back-ups from the book's pages were made. Four other back-ups have been sold as well; Vinceres' second half, the Dark Priestesses page, the Charm of Multiplicity page, the Banshee pages and the Ice Cream Man & The Nothing pages. Category:Powers Category:Book of Shadows entries